Tai Kudo
Tai Kudo '''is the drummer of Liquid Pistol and is best known for being simple-minded, and terrifying. Basic Stats '''Full Name: '''KUDO Tai '''Aliases and Nicknames: Smelly Ape Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 20 GDR Birthdate: 5 August Fire Blood Type: O Hometown: Osaka, Japan Languages: Japanese Osaka-ben Occupation: Bassist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173cm WEIGHT: 185lb/84kg Body: A total beefcake. Tai is ripped and sculpted from the toes up, an aspect of his appearance that he takes great pride in. Hair: Short and black, Tai usually wears it styled up into a faux-hawk. Eyes: So dark brown they're effectively black. Skin: Has a healthy tan and asian glow. A couple of light scars from bad fistfights he got into in his youth. Voice: Deep with a light grit-- he never smoked, it's just natural-- and speaks in the Osaka-ben dialect. He also tends to use heavy amounts of slang on top of that, and it's rumoured that he doesn't even know polite forms. Clothing: '''Very casual, Tai doesn't usually feel like getting dressy. He loves to lounge around the house in soft, well-worn jeans (often sliced open at the knee) and wifebeaters. Sometimes he just sits around in boxers. He wears loose athletic shorts to the gym, and sneakers are a normal part of his attire. However, he's also willing to wear anything Nena wants to put him in. '''Additional: Has pit hair. Personality Tai is confident and strong, and dominating. He likes to be the strongest, and he likes to have everyone know it. He constantly goes around asserting his authority among people he doesn't know. He's fairly simple, raised from birth to care very little about things that weren't personal appearance and machismo, plus a natural lack of talent for learning. When it comes to people Tai cares for, however, Tai is fiercely loyal and the perfect guard dog. He respects the women he dates as far greater beings than himself. He has a baseless hatred for male homosexuals. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Getting smashed, working out, jogging, lifting weights, working out with other people, watching sports, going to sporting events, sex Color: Blue (of all it's darker varieties) Food and Drink: Good beer, steak, eggs. Fragrance: Himself Cigarette: n/a Music: Hardcore rock, metal Clothing: Whatever they sell at the sporting goods store Underwear: Boxers, briefs for workouts Animal: Gorilla, Dragon Season: Spring Place: in the dojo Book: what's a book Movie: Action flicks, inspirational sports movies. Subject: Gym Sport: Soccer, Aussie-rules football, Rugby, American football, Ice hockey Lucky Number: 8 Sexual: Women. Big titted ladies. Other Likes: Full body massages (by women) Dislikes: Gays, corn, flab, gays Fears: Immobilizing injury, losing Nena, visits from his older brothers Disgusts: Gays being gay, ugly women, being touched by a man in anything other than the most macho of brohugs. Traits Quirks: He eats a very rounded, protein-heavy diet. It bothers him to sit down for longer than the duration of a soccer game. Handedness: right MBTI Personality Type: ESFP'IQ:' 90 Wechsler, lower end of average Political Views: conservative for the most part, but often forgets to vote. Religion: Shinto Background Tai was raised in his family's dojo, the middle child of a significant number of brothers. He was raised with martial arts as his discipline, and learned several forms as he grew up, many of which just run together in his mind. His household was a hotbed of roughhousing and boyish antics. As Tai hit highschool age the family moved closer to Tokyo, leaving the old dojo with their eldest two sons and starting a new one in the city. Tai was transferred into the same highschool as Ryuuken Ichijoji, who would eventually convince him to pick up music and join his band. Tai never officially graduated highschool, as he was still repeating courses until Ryuu started the band. Relationships Lovers *Nena: Despite his hatred for gay men, Tai fell head-over-heels for this feminine man. He doesn't like to think about the fact that Nena is a male, and takes every opportunity to convince himself otherwise. While having sex, he'll focus on everything besides'' that''. Friends *Larz Baudendistel: best friend. Between Tai's dialect and Larz's miserable Japanese, these two can barely understand each other. But what they do understand is a good stiff drink, breasts, and the rules of sports, and that was all it really took to make these two bffs. *Ryuuken Ichijoji: friend. Tai isn't sure if this guy is as straight as he claims to be, but they always bond over beer and the World Cup. Enemies *Eiri Haruna: Tai detests this guy, both for being gay, and for being a total asshole. Family *Gurou Kudo: father. Big and built, but getting on in his years. *Masako Kudo: mother. A fairly average woman, with sizeable breasts. *Akihiro Kudo: eldest brother. *Iwao Kudo: second eldest brother. *Hideo Kudo: elder brother. *Raiden Kudo: elder brother. *Masaru Kudo: younger brother. Masaru is also mentally handicapped. *Shichiro Kudo: younger brother. Twin to Hachiro. *Hachiro Kudo: younger brother. Twin to Shichiro. *Yuu Kudo: youngest brother. Yuu is the most intelligent next to Akihiro. It is also rumoured that he is Akihiro's son, of the same mother. Yuu is also gay, though he hides it as best he can. Oddly, he is also Tai's favorite sibling. He spends the most time with Tai and Nena, and loves Nena's company. He's also the only one who knows Nena is male. Additional Info and Trivia *He always preferred the drums, but figured he'd get more ass on bass. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Asian Category:Roleplay Category:Loki's Characters Category:Leo Category:Questionably Heterosexual Category:Seme